gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Around the World
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the first episode of Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!. Intro (before the title sequence) Dan: Yeah!! (both start singing along with Punch-Out's title screen music) Dan: (Burps loudly, twice) ...Ooooh, Barry... I'm so sorry. (after the title sequence) Arin: Hey, welcome back to Game Grumps. I'm here with my buddy Dan... Dan: Hello everybody, yeah! Game Progress Danny is shown to be skilled at the game, beating Glass Joe, Von Kaiser, Piston Honda, Don Flamenco, and King Hippo in quick succession. The episode ends while he is in the middle of fighting Great Tiger. Discussion Early on, Dan immediately points out the "racism" in Punch-Out, referring to how most opponents are obvious stereotypes of other nationalities. He mentions the worst one being the Italian "Pizza Pasta" from the arcade game, leading to some jokes about him. Dan felt like this was not quite right even back in the '80s. While fighting Von Kaiser, Dan notices Mario as the referee, and remembers him playing the same role in the 1984 NES game Tennis. They then joke about how blatantly stereotypical Von Kaiser is, including his name. Moving on to the fight with Piston Honda, Dan lets us know that the game gets tougher from here. He then makes fun of Honda's absurdly huge size. Arin wonders if this is where the split between light- and heavyweights came from in actual boxing. Dan and Arin talk about the minimalist animations in Punch-Out, such as the crowd and Little Mac jogging, most of which are composed of only two frames. As Dan gets ready to fight balding Spanish boxer Don Flamenco, Arin notices he is older, since Don is apparently only 23. Dan also explains that knocking opponents out towards the right causes them to fall in a more entertaining way. He then asks if Arin has had "those falls where you have a minute to think about it while you're falling". The next opponent is King Hippo. Dan asks Arin about the right strategy to beat him. Arin then says he believes King Hippo is a Kid Icarus character, before realizing he got things mixed up because they both appeared on Captain N: The Game Master. ''Dan talks about having an eggplant on your head in ''Kid Icarus. Finally, Dan is up against Great Tiger. He says he hates this opponent because the window to hit him is small and only shown by the blinking jewel in his turban. This leads to the Grumps agreeing on how racist this caricature of an Indian boxer is, and making fun of the tiger skin in his corner of the ring. They imagine it is Great Tiger's coach and speaks to him psychically. Quotes (about Great Tiger) Dan (laughing): ...So fuckin' racist... He's got a skinned tiger in his corner. That's his coach. (Arin laughs) Arin: And he just like, has like a psychic connection with him... Dan: Oh my god, I know. Arin: Like fuckin', like... "Ye- Yes tiger". Dan (in heavy Indian accent): "Tea- Teach me the ways." Outro Dan: And on that note: next time on Game Grumps... uh... things get a little... more racist? (short pause) Arin: Uh, probably. Dan: Probably. (Little Mac gets punched by Great Tiger) Arin: Ngaaah! Dan: Oh Go-'' (the episode ends) Trivia *This is the first Game Grumps episode not to feature Jon, and the one introducing Danny as the replacement. *The episode has accumulated over 6,000 dislikes due to the suddenness of Jon's departure and subsequent replacement. Subsequent episodes received significantly fewer dislikes as fans got used to Danny. *''Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! ''is said to be one of Dan's favorite games early in this episode. He says ''The Legend of Zelda is probably his absolute favorite. External links * Category:Episodes Category:Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! Episodes Category:Danny and Arin Episodes Category:Game Grumps Episodes